cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Grillo
Frank Grillo (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Pride and Glory'' (2008) [Eddie Carbone]: Shot in the back by Jason Rodriguez as Frank is robbing the store while Shea Whigham looks on in shock. *''Edge of Darkness'' (2010) [Agent One]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and head by Mel Gibson for killing Bojana Novakovic after Mel forces his way into Danny Huston's home. *''Mother's Day'' (2010) [Daniel Sohapi]: Shot in the eye by Rebecca De Mornay after she discovers he helped kill one of her foster sons (Warren Kole). *''My Soul to Take'' (2010) [Paterson]: Stabbed in the back by a possessed John Magaro as Frank is about to arrest Max Thieriot. *''The Grey (2011)'' [John Diaz]: Mauled to death (off-screen) by wolves; we last see him sitting by the river and waiting as we hear the wolves approaching. *''Gangster Squad (2013)'' [Russo]: Ripped in half due to his arms and legs being tied to two cars that drive in opposite directions, after Sean Penn gives the order. His corpse is eaten by coyotes. *''Homefront'' (2013) [Cyrus Hanks]: Stabbed repeatedly in the chest and stomach with his own blades (having been slashed in the face with broken glass) by Jason Statham at the end of a struggle. *''Captain America: Civil War ''(2016) [Brock Rumlow a.k.a. Crossbones]: Commits suicide by detonating the bomb in his chest in an attempt to kill Chris Evans; he explodes after Elizabeth Olsen uses her powers to levitate him above the ground and contain the blast, accidentally sending him into a building and killing several civilians in the blast. *''Wolf Warrior II'' (2017) [Big Daddy]: *''Stephanie ''(2017) [Man/Dad]: Stabbed in the back by his daughter (Shree Crooks), who then uses her psychic powers to slide the knife up his back. *''Donnybrook'' (2018) [Chainsaw Angus]: Neck snapped by Jamie Bell at the end of a fight. *''Black and Blue (2019) '[Terry Malone]: Shot in the chest by Reid Scott just as Frank was about to shoot Naomie Harris. *Hell on the Border (2019)' [''Bob Dozier]: Shot to death by David Gyasi. TV Deaths *''Guiding Light'' (March 1, 1999) [Hart Jessup]: Dies of cardiac arrest after being shot in the back by Wendy Moniz. *''Prison Break: Go (2006)'' [Nick Savrinn]: Shot to death by Scott Jaeck when Frank refuses to reveal Robin Tunney's whereabouts; the scene cuts away as Scott fires. (His body is shown again in the following episode Flight). Notable Connections *Mr. Wendy Moniz. Grillo, Frank Grillo, Frank Grillo, Frank Category:1965 Births Grillo, Frank Grillo, Frank Grillo, Frank Category:Death scenes shot In the back Grillo, Frank Grillo, Frank Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Models Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Martial artists Category:Athletes Category:Martial Arts Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Brunettes Category:Actors who died in Darren Lynn Bousman Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Joe Carnahan Movies Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:People who died in Captain America Films Category:Actors who died in Gavin O'Connor Movies Category:The Shield cast members Category:Prison Break Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Captain America Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:Superhero Stars Category:Actors who died in Ruben Fleischer Movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Hitman's Bodyguard Cast members Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Deon Taylor Movies